


With a Smile So Fake

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is a man whore. It's obvious to everyone. Especially to his best friend and band mate, Pierre Bouvier. Pierre is angry. He wants to remind the bassist who is in control. Tonight is not the night for messing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Load

“Cheese!”  
  
That is the stupidest fucking thing anyone says when taking a photo. I mean honestly it’s almost as bad as…well scratch that, it’s the worst. But what else is there to say when you’re using some fan’s point-and-shoot? Honestly, I wonder why I bother sometimes. I’d much prefer to be balls-deep in David’s backdoor if you know what I mean.  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
“Pierre! What the Hell’s up with you, dude?”  
  
I glower at David, rolling my eyes. It’s the final day of our Simple Plan tour. And he’s on my last nerve. It’s  _his_  fault I got stuck with those fans side stage. He was all, ‘you gotta suck it up, they’ve come all this way to see us’. Yeah, all the way from your hotel room…  
  
“What?” David scrunches up his face, looking at me. Too bad I’m not in the mood for his cutesy routine. I flip him off and walk over to my bag, grabbing my keys and heading for the door.  
  
“Come on, man…what did I do?”  
  
I mutter something about being a man-whore and stalk out of the room, brushing passed Chuck who frowns at me.  
  
“Bouv, we’re going out…”  
  
Shaking my head I sigh harshly and say, “Not in the mood, dude. See ya in the morning.”  
  
I leave the venue, thinking that I’ll get some alone time…  
  
“Pierre!” I gasp as David jumps onto my back. Swinging around I dump him on the ground and stare hard at him.  
  
“Can’t you take a fucking hint, Desrosiers? Leave me alone.”  
  
David gapes at me, wounded. I really couldn’t give a shit how he feels right now, though. I’m not in a generous enough mood to humour him. Especially since I did actually see some chick coming out of his room earlier during the day. He knows how I feel about his extracurricular activities. But, he still does it. Probably trying to get a rise out of me…  
  
I grunt and turn to stomp toward the parking lot not really caring if he follows, or not. Part of me hoping he doesn’t because I’m liable to lash out at him.  
  
And of course, he can’t read my mind.  
  
“ _Pi-erre_ …” I really fucking hate when he whines like that.  
  
“What?” I don’t bother looking at him, knowing I’ll just end up getting lost in his eyes. And I really, really don’t want to be sucked in right now.  
  
He stops me, catching hold of the sleeve of my top. I glare at him, he quails slightly; and doesn’t that just jack me up. And, there it is…I harden at the hint of fear in his eyes. Call me an asshole, but I get off on it.  
  
“Uh…maybe I should…uh, leave you alone…”  
  
I snort. He’s such a blonde sometimes. Rolling my eyes, I continue to where my car is parked. He follows, this time more like a dog that’s been kicked. And that’s fine by me. I’m not in the nicest frame of mind.  
  
Unlocking my car, I open the door then pause to look behind me. David’s still there, consternation on his face. As if he’s not sure whether he should be following me. He should just stay right there. Damn it. I really should leave him. But, the hangdog look on his face…I guess I can suspend the asshole attitude…for now.  
  
“Get in.” Or not.  
  
I don’t wait to see if he’s going to listen. Parking my ass in the driver’s seat I start the car and check the mirrors. The soft huff and the sound of shuffling as David gets in the backseat is all the indication I need. Just as the door shuts I gun the engine and smirk at his curse as the tyres squeal and we’re out of there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The jingle of my keys as I toss them on the night stand makes David jump as he follows me into my room. I said something to him on the way here about not using his room. Can’t really remember, I was still too pissed at him to notice what I was saying to him. Or what effect it had on him.  
  
“Pierre, seriously…what’s up?”  
  
 _Really? You’re asking me that? Are you dumb?_  Not that I actually say anything. I just glower at him and point at the bed. He stares at me. I frown as I tug my shirt over my head. The tiny moan he gives at whatever he sees… fuck. Now I’m hard. And what the Hell? Why does he have to sound like a chick all the time? Honestly, sometimes I wonder who’s more of a girl. Him or the groupies he fucks.  
  
“You want me on the bed?”  
  
 _No shit, Sherlock_. I still haven’t actually spoken to him, and I can see that’s really making him nervous. his eyes are wide as he just continues to stare at me. He’s still fully dressed. Unacceptable. I want him naked. Now.  
  
“I want those clothes off.” I hear the growl in my voice. He obviously hears it as well, because he hastily tugs his top off – I really don’t know what he’s got going on with those stripey shirts of his. I’d never be seen dead in those…aren’t they chicks’ clothes? Some kinda cardigan thing… that thought disappears as I am gifted the view of his pale chest.  
  
 _Fu-uck…I want my mouth on your body…_  I am so hard right now; it’s really uncomfortable. Tugging at my jeans I get them off and toss them somewhere in the room. I’ll worry about mess later. Looking down I note that it’s obvious what I need right now. And David’s going to be the one to give me what I need. Or more to the point…I’m going to satisfy my needs, using him.  
  
I glance at David. He hasn’t moved any closer to the bed. But, he’s in his boxers, and I know he isn’t wearing anything under them. He never does. Neither do I, but that’s hardly a point I need to make. For a moment I just stare at him, taking in everything. He’s just so fucking delectable…I could eat him up.  
  
Right…get with the program, Bouvier…  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
And, right now I don’t want him talking. I grab him by the front of his boxers and push him onto the bed. He grunts in surprise as I hold him there, leaning in hard.  
  
“Here’s how this is gonna go,” I hiss. “You’re going to do everything I tell you, like the good little slut you are, and I’m gonna get off.” I pause; he just blinks up at me, the dilation of his pupils the only sign he’s registered what I said. I add, cruelly, “You don’t get to. Because you don’t fucking deserve it.”  
  
I can see that he’s about to protest so I shift my grip, getting a hold of his balls through the sheer material of his boxers. He groans, but holds still.  _Good boy_.  
  
I wait for a moment until I know he’s not going to fight it. He stares up at me, eyes huge. I smirk, conscious that I’m not showing any warmth to him whatsoever. Like I said, I’m not in the mood to be generous. And really he asked for this, following me when I told him to fuck off.  
  
Kneeling over him I shove my own boxers down and grasp myself in hand, stroking until I’m fully erect. David is watching me a hint of lust in his gaze. Pausing, I note the light flecks of colour in his eyes. He has beautiful eyes.  
  
What the fuck… I shake my head and shift slightly before lunging and grabbing a handful of his hair and jerking him off the bed. He literally squeals…like a girl as I back off and force him to his knees. Honestly, he should be ashamed. He’s worse than a girl, actually…what am I thinking? Unf…  
  
David is panting like a bitch in heat, how pathetic. He’s looking up at me expectantly as if I’m supposed to be doing the work here. Right. No. I raise an eyebrow.  
  
“You know what to do.” Low, in control. Because, hey…I’m in charge here. He just looks at me. I growl softly. He actually flinches. And I haven’t even touched him yet.  
  
His tongue darts out, running over his top lip to wet it. Yeah, get them wet; I want them wrapped around my dick in a minute. I park my ass on the edge of the bed and spread my knees.  
  
“Come here.” Yeah…I’ll be coming in a minute; I’m so damn hard. Could drill a hole in the wall. Well, maybe not…but I’ll be drilling his ass soon enough.  
  
David shuffles closer on his knees, and doesn’t he just look so fucking hot right now? Those dark come-to-bed eyes that all the chicks fall for…they’re lucky he even pays attention to them. I mean, Hell, he’s not gay by a long stretch. That’s something the fans don’t get though. He acts all feminine and shit…heck he wears chick’s clothes… But, he’s _not_  gay. So, what the fuck’s going on between us then? Well, I’m not gay either. Guess we just have a thing for each other.  
  
Or maybe, I’m just a control freak who likes to control everything in my life. Including him. He makes it too fucking easy, anyhow. The way he comes onto me during shows. The kids have a name for what’s going on too. Hot Baguettes. Kinda cutesy if you ask me. I don’t do cutesy. But, David plays up to it like the slut he is. And in bed, well…fuck.  
  
I lean back, watching him. He knows how I like it, wet with no teeth. Though if he wants to get me off quick… I grunt as he nuzzles at my thigh; he’s leaning forward hands gripping his knees as he shifts so he’s right between mine. No touching. That’s one of my rules. Yeah…I have rules. Because this isn’t a love-in. When it comes to sex, I call the shots. I decide whether he gets off or not. And tonight…well, I’ve already laid down the line for tonight. He wants to fuck groupies? Then he gets nothing from me.  
  
David inhales deeply before he turns his head so he can take me in his mouth. And damn, that just about sends me to the edge. I have to force myself to concentrate to not blow my load right then and there. His tongue, the wetness on the head. Just the sight of him slowly going down on me. It’s almost too much. I grip the edge of the bed knowing if I don’t I’ll be dragging him fully onto my cock. And I really don’t feel like choking him…yet.  
  
Closing my eyes, I just let him go for the moment, savouring the feel of his hot little mouth wrapped all around me. And he’s doing a good enough job for me not to have to force him, for now. I jack up hard as he takes me all the way; he never does that. Probably trying to show me he’s sorry. Not gonna help him. I don’t want to be easy on him tonight.  
  
I growl and grip his hair, dragging him off my cock and glaring hard at him. “You think it’s going to be that easy, slut?” He whimpers as I pull hard on his hair. Shifting a little, I pull him back down so the head hits the back of his mouth. He groans, as do I, as I begin to push further, opening his throat to me. His arms brush against my legs as he grabs at the bed, grunting.  
  
“Breathe,” I order softly. I’m not such an asshole that I won’t ensure he’s still able to get air. His nostrils flare; I pull back slightly to let him take a breath then I groan as I slide in all the way, his throat gripping me the friction sending me over the edge in an instant. And what do you know, my self-control loses out as I release in a rush.  
  
 _Fuck…too soon…_  Grinding my teeth, I close my eyes so I don’t have to look at him. Y’know…sometimes I imagine it’s one of his groupies down there, between my legs. Sometimes I do go after them once he’s done with them…  
  
David grunts, obviously as surprised as I am; to his credit he doesn’t try to pull back. The soft swallowing sound he makes sends a tingle up my spine. And that’s just fucking great.  
  
Opening my eyes, I pull out observing as a string of cum keeps us attached. He lifts his eyes to mine as he breathes hard. I know I don’t usually finish so fast, but I’ll let you in on a little secret. I was hard all through the gig, and I seriously needed to blow my load on stage. But, you know…it’s a rock show not a porn set. So, forcing myself to wait obviously meant that first lot couldn’t wait to get out.  
  
I smirk at the look on David’s face. He enjoyed that, I know he did. He’s wriggling a little and I can see the tent in his boxers. Which he really needs to take off. Or maybe I’ll rip them off him…  
  
Licking my lips at that thought, I lean forward and grab a handful of his hair, jerking him up and into my arms. David gasps as I wrap my free arm around his waist, holding him hard against me the silk of his boxers rustling against my skin.  
  
Yeah…those boxers really need to disappear for the next round…and I want to tear them off with my teeth.  
  
 _Hmmm…yes I think that’s what I’ll do next…_


	2. Second Load

David is lying face down on the bed, hands gripping the pillow above his head. The only sounds I can hear are his soft breaths as he is trying to control his arousal. I’m sitting on the end of the bed, considering my next move.  
  
After that pretty damn good blowjob, I felt that I could at least show him how much I appreciated it. So I spent a few minutes just kissing and cuddling him. But, then I ordered him to lie down. No talking, no sound…nothing just lay there…face down. But, obviously to be completely silent he’d have to stop breathing, and I kinda need him alive. I’m not into weird shit. Though I did enjoy choking him with my dick.  
  
He talks way too much sometimes.  
  
Guess it’s my turn to flap my mouth.  
  
“So, you wanna tell me what the fuck you thought you were doing with that chick?” Well, okay I’ll have to let him talk to answer that.  
  
David groans, but doesn’t reply.  
  
I growl and shift back up next to him, grabbing a chunk of hair and jerking his head back hard. “That is  _not_  an answer, slut.” He whines in shock, though why it surprises him that I’m being so rough escapes me right now. “Tell me.” I give his head a little shake.  
  
David’s mouth works soundlessly, which really is no fucking shock either. I know he never thinks about his actions. It’s self-explanatory really. He’s a total man-whore and he loves it. To be honest, I love it too. But only when he’s under  _my body_ , being fucked hard into whatever surface I decide to hold him against. A bed is usually my last choice, but I can’t risk getting caught in a hotel doing something weird. If we were on a tourbus it’d be different. I’ve fucked him in every position and place possible, including the tiny shower and toilet cubicles. Fuckin’ hot if you ask me.  
  
But, we’re here now. So…  
  
“It didn’t  _mean_  anything.” And now he decides to talk. I scowl at him; he flinches and looks away from me. Tightening my grip in his hair I force his eyes back to mine.  
  
“Oh, really? She seemed to think it did.”  
  
David shudders and tries to shake his head. “They never mean anything…just a fuck.”  
  
I snort and throw his head back down on the bed moving to straddle his hips from behind. “Yeah, well…guess that’s the way I feel about you tonight. Just a fuck.” And doesn’t that turn me on. The sight of his quivering white ass...hmmm… yeah. We both need this. I really need to bury myself inside him, and he needs me to remind him what his place his. Submissive little slut that he is.  
  
He grunts at my statement and turns his head so he can peek back at me.  
  
“Just a fuck?” David’s voice is a mere whisper. I smirk cruelly. Just the thought makes me hard again.  
  
I buck firmly against him the head brushing against the small of his back. His fingers tighten on the pillow but he falls quiet, not protesting any more than that.  
  
Rubbing slowly, I just enjoy the sensation of his clammy skin against my cock. The friction it causes makes me even harder. And that’s just the best feeling ever; I could totally blow my load right here and leave it at that. And I have to tell you, I’m sorely tempted. That would be the ultimate humiliation for David…me getting off without even having to fuck him, and no chance of him gaining any pleasure from it. However, I want to feel his ass wrapped around me…want to make him scream.  _That_  is what I’m craving right now.  
  
I pull back and reach over to the night stand to grab the almost empty tube of KY jelly. Yeah, I bought it at the beginning of the tour and it’s almost done. Will probably have to buy some more before we go home. Pouring some onto my palms I rub them together before gripping myself firmly and lubing up. Then I lean over David again, squeezing at his ass firmly. He grunts, and shifts a little. I growl, digging my fingers into his flesh.  
  
“Don’t move,” I order, sternly. David stills, breaths catching. I chuckle lightly as I knead his asscheeks slowly. Then I trail a thumb along the crack before spreading his cheeks to reveal his tight back entrance to me. He trembles but doesn’t flinch…we’ve done this enough times.  
  
I chuckle and press the tip of my thumb against him. He gasps, fingers flexing on his pillow. I push in to the knuckle. His breath hitches but he relaxes then clenches as I sink it in all the way. Stroking slowly I make sure the inside is coated with lube before pulling my thumb out. He whines almost in protest.  
  
A growl. "Patience. We've all night, David."  
  
He shivers, relaxing again.  
  
This is how we always end up. A lot of nights on tour, me, him, a hotel room. Like I've said I'm not gay. David...well, he's not  _gay_. But, I don't really know what he is. But, Lachelle trusts me with him. So, it works out. Yes. I have a girl. She's my fiancee, actually. Love her to bits. But, she doesn't always come with us...and well, David gives me what I need when she can't.  
  
And to that end...  
  
I look down at David's prone form. Just having him at my mercy is so fucking...arousing. I'm so hard over him. It can get annoying. But, lucky he's so receptive to my demands. Though, right now I realise I don’t feel like drawing this out. I just want to take him. Hard. Fast. I mean…I’m still in a mood, pissed. But, this’ll take the edge off a little.  
  
Bracing my palms on his ass, I pull the cheeks apart again and stare down at him, breathing hard. His own breaths match mine as he waits. With a grunt I push the head against him and watch as he slowly, excruciatingly, opens to my penetration. David groans, but manages to relax around me as I inch in. Pausing, I wait for him to adjust then push in further, moaning out at the sensation of being inside him.  
  
“Fuck…that’s tight.” Tighter than being inside a chick for sure. Different too…but, whatever. Feels good…fucking good…  
  
David groans more as I pull out to the head then push more of it into him. I grunt as I sink deeper inside. Yeah…that’s so fucking good… the way he clenches on me deliciously. God…I could stay in him forever. But, I gotta come…  
  
Gripping his hips hard I slowly begin to move. The only sound for several moments that of our bodies meeting as I thrust slow and hard into him. Oh…and his moaning…but I ignore that. This is about my pleasure. Not his. Though I can tell his moans are one of enjoyment this time. Guess I’m not being as hard on him as I thought. And to be honest, I don’t care…I just want to get off.  
  
I move faster, groaning as the heat between us builds. David grunts moving back to my hard pounding. He wants it. I want it. And I’m close, cock stiffening inside him. Damn my self-control… I groan as I pump my release into him. His hands tighten on his pillow as I empty my load. Then he makes a soft groaning sound and I realise he must’ve come as well. His cock would’ve been rubbing against the covers as I pounded him. For a minute I consider letting it slide but then… Fuck…this isn’t about him.  
  
“David,” I growl. He shivers.  
  
“Yeah…?”  
  
“Did you come?”  
  
I can feel his hesitation. I buck hard once into him. He groans out.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
I snarl. “This isn’t for you…” I pull at his hips. “On your knees.” He shuffles into position, not resisting, because he knows that's pretty damn pointless. I smirk as he braces his hands against the covers, fingers digging in.  
  
Beginning to move again, I can tell he's not as comfortable as he was before. His neck is straining as he concentrates on keeping it up and not allowing his head to drop. Another one of my requirements. He's pathetic enough without looking like a dog that's been kicked. But, I'm feeling pretty darn comfy...  
  
"Fuck," I really need to work on my control.  
  
Increasing my pace, I pump furiously into him, enjoying the groans eliciting from his mouth. And...there it is...the last of my Goddamned control... I empty inside him with a low growl, moving hard still my fingers dug hard into his hips. David pants softly as I withdraw a string of cum attaching us. He wobbles but holds firm as I sit back on my heels and gaze upon his well-used body.  
  
I'm already completely satisfied, which either means I'm too tired to keep going, fed up with him, or I'm getting old. Rubbing at my eyes and yawning with a crack of my jaw, I figure it's the  _first_  option. Because, I'm not sick of using David...and I don't feel old...  
  
David hasn't moved, which is good. He remembers to wait.  
  
"Relax, David...I'm done."  
  
He grunts and flops on his side face scrunched up. I frown at him. His lips press together in a pout. I shake my head.  
  
"No. This was my night."  
  
"You're such an ass," David mutters, though there's no venom in his voice. He yawns loudly then allows his body to relax on the bed. I decide to let the insult slide since I know he doesn't really mean it. After all, we are best friends, despite the way I treat him.  
  
He'd be the first person, after Chuck, that I'd turn to for anything, anything at all. Companionship, advice, whatever. I mean...he's the reason I even met Lachelle. But, that's a whole other story...  
  
"Pierre?"  
  
I look at him as I flop next to him on the bed. "Yeah?"  
  
"I really need..." David doesn't finish the statement. I sigh heavily. Fuck it...  
  
I rub a hand over my face. "Fine. Just do it." I'm too tired to bother rebuking him. "Keep it down, though...I'm going to sleep."  
  
David nods and grasps himself in hand. I roll over on my side, facing away from him, and almost instantly fall asleep my mind completely blank as I drift off.


	3. Third Load

I miss Lachelle. Something chronic. Sure, I’ve the guys. But, it’s not the same as having my girl with me. Guess she’s the reason I’m in such a sharp mood tonight. Everything is getting to me. Wonders would never cease, though. For once the man-whore is behaving himself and just being good company. We’re in a hotel restaurant, by the way. Last night before heading home. And David is sitting opposite me. Making faces at Jeff. Sort of reminiscent of that one time back in our early days.  
  
“Oi, Pierre!” David is yelling. Why does he do that?  
  
I grumble, “Fuck off, D…” He raises his eyebrows at me. I shake my head at him and return to scanning the restaurant. Yeah, I always do this. Forever scanning. Watching, and never usually for myself…  
  
I pause as a chick, with short spiky blonde hair, and heavily made up face, wanders into the restaurant. She scans the room before her eyes come to rest on our table. I follow her gaze and realise she is looking directly at David. Narrowing my own eyes, I lean back the chair creaking beneath my weight. David notices and catches my eye.  
  
“Problem, Pierre?”  
  
I snort derisively, “Oh, no. Just that chick ogling you from the other side of the room.” David’s glance across the room pisses me off more than I’m willing to admit. My statement isn’t an invitation for him to respond… or to look, or whatever. But, surprisingly, he grimaces as if he’s tasted something bad.  
  
“What?” I raise my eyebrows at him.  
  
David shakes his head. “She’s trouble. Frenchie said he saw her hanging around after one show giving fans shit and making shit up.”  
  
Pursing my lips, I lean forward, pinning him with a look. “Like what?”  
  
He rolls his eyes. “What do  _you_  think? The usual.”  
  
I laugh. “You mean about me?”  
  
“Yeah. That you fuck groupies.” David’s expression of disgust is actually endearing. I hadn’t figured that my behaviour meant that much to him. Not that I say as much, just shrugging a little.  
  
“She’s wrong there. I only fuck you on tour.”  
  
His little smile is an instant aphrodisiac.  _Fuck_. I want to just leave now. With him. Fuck. But, I can’t. It wouldn’t be polite. This is a proper end of tour dinner. Eric and the management team are all here. I mean, they’re all aware of our relationship…if you can call it that. But, it’s still rude. And also, I have something else in mind now that I know that David isn’t actually interested in that chick. Something a little…evil.  
  
I cast a smirk in my friend’s direction. He throws me a look of confusion in response just as Jeff is trying to get his attention. I let him get distracted as I turn to lean into Chuck’s ear.  
  
“Hey, dude…you see that chick over there?”  
  
Chuck, ever the pragmatic one, glances once then back at me. “If I say yes you’ll tell me you want to play some kind of game with her…so. No. I don’t see any chick.”  
  
“Charles, seriously.” I give him my best innocent face. He glowers at me.  
  
“No. You are not doing that shit, Pierre.”  
  
I sigh. “This isn’t for me.”  
  
He blinks. The surprise in his eyes gets to me. Am I really that much of an asshole?  
  
“Not for…?”  
  
“He’s way too into me, Chuck.” I lower my voice. “I’m engaged. He can’t be the third wheel forever.”  
  
Chuck stares at me then snorts. “Pierre, we both know you’ll want him as your fuck buddy for as long as the band lasts.”  
  
I look away at that statement. I hate that he knows me so well.  _Not_  the same way David knows me, obviously. But, I have an idea…  
  
“You want to do something,” Chuck murmurs. “You should let David alone when he hooks up with someone.”  
  
I glance back towards the girl who’s made herself comfortable at the bar. She looks like one who’ll be in for the long haul. Wonder if she thinks she’ll get in someone’s pants tonight. If everything goes the way I want it…well, we’ll see.  
  
Digging in my pocket I pull out the spare set of room keys and place them in front of Chuck. “Just do this for me.”  
  
He sighs, the long-suffering sound of a guy who’s been like a brother to me. I know he’ll slip the key to the girl and tell her some smarmy line about a party…and having a good time… It works every time. The girls fall for the line, find David in their room…and then the real fun begins…  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leaning against the wall by my room and watching the door opposite, I think about what’s happening on the other side. That blonde arrived about fifteen minutes ago, looking as confident as anything. She saw me and nodded, not quite realising who I was. Not long after she arrives, David does. He sees me too, and shoots me that same look of confusion. I just send a smirk his way. I don’t think he knows what to think.  
  
I never let on my real thoughts. That’s too close for me. Sure, he’s my best friend. But, there’s these emotions I don’t want to think about when it comes to him. It’s so much easier for me to just be an asshole to him. Though, oddly he gets off on it.  
  
Shifting across so I can lean against the door, I press my ear lightly to the wall and listen to what’s happening in the room.  
  
Sounds are muffled, soft voices, clothes rustling. Mattress creaking. Licking my lips and placing my hand on the door handle, I continue to wait for the right moment. Which doesn’t come, because I get this sudden feeling of guilt wash over me. The groans and moans emanating from the room making my stomach churn.  
  
I don’t even get it. All it takes is a second in time.  
  
I have a fiancée waiting for me at home. In California. She’s the greatest thing ever to happen to me.  
  
She’s not David.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
I turn and walk away from the door. Halting when I see Chuck approaching from the elevator bays. He raises his eyebrows at me. I grab his arm and tug him back toward the elevators.  
  
He scowls at me. “Thought you were doing your voyeuristic shit.”  
  
Shaking my head, I punch at the down button. “I need a drink. And you to remind me why I’m marrying Lachelle.”


	4. Fourth Load

I try not to get drunk these days. It never ends well. Instead, I usually try to get Chuck drunk. Which also never ends well. Not tonight, though.  
  
We’re sitting in the hotel bar, people watching. Chuck is talking at me, but my mind is elsewhere. David is still up in his room with that chick, or at least I haven’t seen either of them surface, and I’m trying to keep my thoughts on Lachelle.  
  
Actually, that’s what Chuck is trying to do…maybe?  
  
“Pierre, you listening?”  
  
I glance at him; he’s looking at me anxiety evident in his eyes. I sigh, lifting the empty bottle that’s still in my hand.  
  
“No.” Hey, I’m all for being honest.  
  
“You asked me to talk you out of this rut you’re in.”  
  
“I know,” I mutter. “I’m not gay.”  
  
Chuck blinks, scrunching up his brow. “Really? You and David, though.”  
  
I glower at him. “You’re meant to be telling me how good I have it with Chelle.”  
  
Chuck shakes his head. “You and I both know that’s purely platonic.”  
  
I put the bottle down, a little harder than necessary. “That’s bull, and you know it.”  
  
My friend holds up his hands in defence. “You tell me why that upsets you more than it should. It’s plain to the rest of us how you feel about David.”  
  
I shake my head, furious at myself more than anything. “No. I’m not gay.”  
  
Chuck snorts. “You’re right. You’re not. You are a miserable son of a bitch.”  
  
I stare at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
He holds his hands up again. “I’m done. You do you.”  
  
He gets up, leaving me with my beer. Alone. Which I guess I’m destined to be. At least until I get home to my ‘purely platonic’ fiancée.  
  
Lachelle and I. We’ve been together since _Still Not Getting Any_. Yes, I mark time by our album releases…so? I proposed to her before this last album cycle. So, after being together four years, I think?  
  
Anyway…I think I’ve mentioned she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, right? I mean, I’ve had other girlfriends…but she fell in love with me, for me…not the fact that I’m in a band. She’s no gold digger. I enjoy her company. She comes to shows when we play at home and even when we tour she sometimes joins us.  
  
The sex is good…  
  
It’s very good…  
  
It’s not David good.  
  
What? Where the fuck did that come from?  
  
I shake my head, picking the bottle up again, before scanning the bar. Pausing…  
  
 _David_ … And he’s alone. Standing at the entrance of the bar with an imperceptible expression on his face.  
  
Where’s the chick? Either she got sick of him and left…or he did…which is unfathomable. But…  
  
He’s doing the same as me, scanning…scanning.  
  
His eyes meet mine. A flash of recognition. I scowl in his direction. That never deters him though.  
  
David heads my way, expression unchanging. I set the bottle down and lean back on my chair, waiting. He stops in front of me, brow creasing.  
  
“Where’d Chuck go?”  
  
I blink. “I don’t know?”  
  
“Well, if you see him, tell him ‘thanks for nothing’.” He turns to go; I get up, snagging his sleeve.  
  
“What?” He looks at me and I finally see the anger.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
David sighs and turns, sitting next to me at the bar. “This girl…” He pauses and glances sideways at me. I lift an eyebrow. “I was set up.”  
  
I blink, keeping my expression as innocent as possible. “Set up?”  
  
David reaches for a jug of water and a glass, pouring sloppily. “Yeah, man. She said Chuck approached her…said he was feeling sorry for me.” He shakes his head then tosses back the water, some of it dribbling down the front of his shirt. He doesn’t bother wiping it away. Typical.  
  
“Why?”  
  
David shakes his head. “She was a hooker.”  
  
Damn…I didn’t even pick that. “A hooker?”  
  
“Yeah. A pro.” David laughs a little. But, then pegs me with a look I can’t decipher. “You call Lachelle, lately?”  
  
I frown. He doesn’t talk about my fiancée. Not to me. Before I have to answer, David holds up a hand.  
  
“Not my business.” He downs another glass of water and gets up. “I’ll leave you to it, man.”  
  
I frown more. “Wait…why are you asking about Lachelle?”  
  
David gives me a look that could kill. “I’m not as stupid as you think I am, Pierre. You don’t love her enough.” That rankles. It does. But I say nothing. He shakes his head at me, disgust in his eyes. “You don’t deserve her.” His lips tighten then he says, “You don’t deserve me, either.”  
  
I blink. I wasn’t expecting that. David gives me no time to recover from his statement, walking off without another word.  
  
As he does, I realise something.  
  
I want him.  
  
“David!” I’m on my feet, yelling his name. He stops near the exit and looks back at me. Even from the distance he’s at I can see the surprise on his face. Guess it mirrors my own. I’m not even sure why I’m calling out to him.  
  
Well, the tightness in my pants might just be an indication… He glowers at me then turns without looking back. I groan inwardly, wondering whether to follow him or not. Yes, I’m uncomfortable, but by the same token I can’t justify what I’m feeling. Everyone knows that David and the thing I have with him? It’s not meant to last.  
  
My phone buzzes in my pocket at that moment.  
  
“Yeah?” I answer tension in my voice. “Oh? Chelle…No, sorry. Was distracted.” Apparently my fiancée’s been trying to call me the last hour. Not sure how I didn’t notice. Too wrapped up in my own head, I guess.  
  
My mind wanders after the bassist of our band as Lachelle attempts to engage me in conversation. Something about our engagement party that is supposed to happen after we get back from tour. But, I’m not paying attention until she yells at me down the line and I have to pull the phone away from ear.  
  
“… _never listen to anything I say, Pierre! Don’t know why I bother…maybe my mother is right about you!_ ”  
  
I blink then murmur a soft apology, knowing I can’t really appease her, and pondering whether I even want to. Especially with David out there somewhere… _stop that thought right there, Bouvier…_  
  
“Look, I’m sorry, Chelle. It’s been a long tour…I’ll call you when we head home.”  
  
She hangs up in a huff, and I’m left alone with my thoughts once more. And maybe that’s what I need right now. To figure out what the Hell I actually want.  
  
No. I don’t need the time.  
  
I know exactly what I want.  
  
 _Now, where the Hell did David go?_

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. I wrote this as a challenge to myself. I asked on Tumblr for a photo of Pierre which I would then use to write a fic about. The title image in the summary is the one I was given. :). And this is the result. Part Two coming to you soon :)


End file.
